


Taken Care Of

by Cuppatea13



Series: The Stories of Arlie [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big Brother, Family, Gen, Interlude, kinda just hinted, not explicit, warning: mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuppatea13/pseuds/Cuppatea13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's made Arlie's file, and now has met the girl himself. When he thinks over that file he made for Clint's little sister, he might have a few questions for the elder Barton. (Main story is: Reliant, this is an interlude.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken Care Of

**Author's Note:**

> Look, guys: I made an interlude. It's short and sweet. This one goes quite far back in the past- Tasha's not even here yet, let alone Steve. Wow- major flashback. Anyways, I was going through some stuff and realized we never got Phil's perspective on the Richard Durnin incident. And since we're seeing more and more how much of a father he is to the Bartons, I thought we needed a little Daddy Phil moment here.
> 
> So please, read, review, request more interludes, ect. You all know the drill. ;D

**August 29th, 2006 (Clint)**

"Clint- I want to talk to you," normally Phil asking to talk to me makes me get that "oh-oh" feeling where your gut clenches and your palms get a bit sweaty and you're mentally reviewing everything you've done in the past five years in an attempt to figure what this is about. However, this time, Phil's tone seems worried and so I'm curious rather than nervous. What's got Phil all concerned?

He lets me into his office and explains that he was making sure he had destroyed all his research and paperwork on finding Arlie when he remembered something- a certain restraining order she had filed against a Richard Durnin.

He looks at me carefully and I'm about to say that it's Arlie's business and we shouldn't butt in when I realize Phil's not trying to butt in- he's trying to protect her.

Well, now Phil could probably ask me for my bow and I'd give it to him.

So I tell him what I'm comfortable with (which, really- there is nothing about that story I find comfortable) and leave out my own personal meeting with  _Rich_.

Phil's silent for several heartbeats as he sits behind his desk, completely motionless. His eyebrows are drawn together and his fists are clenched tight. Every muscle in his body seems to be tensed and waiting to be unleased on some poor unsuspecting passerby- except, he's not going to unleash that on some poor unsuspecting passerby, but a lower-than-dirt  _thing_  that dared hurt my sister.

I could kiss Phil.

"Where is he?" Phil says in the most frightening tone I've ever heard from the man. It's like a thousand dogs growling, waiting to be let off their leashes. I know what Phil wants- after all, I wanted it too. Maybe I should tell Phil about my talk with Richard- he won't condemn me for it, that's for sure, and he probably won't tell Arlie, either.

"I've taken care of him," I tell Phil. He looks up and I calmly meet his eyes. We sit in silence for a few moments before Phil breaks it.

"Completely?"

"He won't come anywhere near her again."

"I almost wish he would so I could have a turn," he says with a grim smile. No more words are said- we both understand what's been established here. I walk out of the office feeling even better.

I already knew Phil would protect my sister, but now I know he'll avenge her.


End file.
